Midocon
Midocon is one of the nine regions that makes up Akarv in New Voldrania. The region lines the nations south-western border, and is the only region in the nation that borders both Altenahnenwalde and Llysos. Despite it's climate and relativity to the historically aggressive Llysovians, it ranks as the fourth most populated region in the nation. History When the Akarvians initially arrived in New Voldrania most of them settled in Alred, but as they began to explore the new land allotted to them a few entrepreneurs stumbled upon the nations swamp, something completely unseen in Voldrania. A few private investors funded the construction of the city Chargis in the northern end of the peninsula, intending to utilize the exotic appeal of the biome mixed with its expensive clay infrastructure. Unfortunately, the plan to lure high-value tenants dramatically failed, due in no small part to the general lack of desire to live in a swamp. The clay structures, which would have been extremely expensive in Voldrania, were dirt cheap now thanks to the swamps abundance of it. Additionally, the push to turn the rapidly growing "Alred City" into a "paradise" easily trumped just about any outside effort to do the same. After this failure, Chargis steadily grew as a low-income city, where people unable to afford living in Alred or Norokar could live and still be within relative commuting distance to work. As time went on people began migrating south through the swamp, searching for new land they could claim that would realistically not be challenged by anyone. Many of these smaller settlements were razed in the Akarv-Alten War of 77 AE, but have since been rebuilt and reinforced by the nations military. Geography Akarvian Geography}} Midocon is the only region in the nation comprised of a singular biome, save for Iscal. The entire region is a large swamp stretching from Alred's southern border to the western edge of the Haribaya Dune Sea. When drafting the nations borders, only Midocon's were defined solely by its biome, whereas other were defined by forests and rivers. Economy Akarvian Economy}} It is marginally cheaper to live in Midocon than it is to live in Norokar City, and the economy generally reflects this. Midocon is the relative poorest region in the nation, largely because it lacks many useful natural resources to build a major industry around. There are several small (unregulated) mining corporations in the major settlements, but otherwise the regions economy is largely built on construction, small private businesses, and a small lumber industry. There is a considerable populations in Midocon that commutes to Alred City or New Shartoe to work, allowing many of the resident families to benefit from well-paying jobs, but this has ultimately hurt Midocon's ability to grow. Infrastructure Akarvian Infrastructure}} The cities and structures of Midocon are mostly built out of clay, brick, and stone, the few resources that are abundant. The swamp trees that litter the region are often used for furniture, but are typically unsuitable for construction or long-term use. There is a single major road that cuts all the way through the Midocon region, following the curve of the region. This guides much of the transportation along the region as there are no major airports, and the only subway terminals are located in Chargis and other major settlements. There are a number of port towns, however, that make a living off of ferrying people north into Alred. See Also *Akarv *New Voldrania *Akarvian History *Akarvian Government *Akarvian Military *Akarvian Culture *Crime and Law Enforcement in Akarv *Education in Akarv *Health in Akarv *Magic in Akarv *Notable Businesses (Akarv) *Notable Akarvians Category:New Voldrania Category:Akarv